


Play the Angel

by terabient



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terabient/pseuds/terabient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki comes across Noel during a rather intimate private moment. Awkward pining ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Angel

The first thing Tsubaki should do, the _proper _thing to do, would be to close the door--quietly, so that Noel wouldn't realize it had been opened--turn around, walk away from the bedroom, and forget she had seen anything. Failing that (and Tsubaki was sure she would fail to forget what she was watching) she would never speak of it to anyone, and certainly would never think of it voluntarily.__

__Unaware of the half-opened door and Tsubaki's presence beyond it, Noel let out a small moan. Tsubaki flushed at the sound; she looked up from the floor and watched as Noel's legs shifted on the bed, spreading wide, giving Tsubaki an obscenely clear look at the pink, glistening folds of her--of her--_ _

__Even in her mind, Tsubaki couldn't bring herself to acknowledge what she was viewing. To acknowledge what Noel was doing. What Tsubaki was _watching_ Noel do._ _

__The hallway was silent, Tsubaki being the only one there; the only sounds audible were those coming from the bedroom. Tsubaki thought, _if someone comes down the hallway, they'll hear Noel._ Tsubaki thought, _they'll see me watching her. What will they think of me?__ _

__There was a rustling sound as Noel's free hand gripped the bedsheet tightly. The hand between her legs moved faster, her thumb rubbing against the small nub of her clit, her fingers slipping deeper into the wet folds of her sex. A restrained sigh escaped her, a low _aahhh_ that made Tsubaki shiver._ _

__Tsubaki thought, _what would Noel sound like if someone else's hand were there?_ She gripped the doorframe tightly, her fingers trembling as she thought of Noel whimpering at the touch of another's gentle touch. What would her face look like? Would her eyes flutter shut or open wide? Would her lips part, or would she close them to keep from crying out? From the doorway, Tsubaki couldn't see Noel's face, a situation that was becoming frustrating. Noel was so often despondent--to see her expression while she was enjoying herself was something Tsubaki desperately wanted._ _

__Noel's thighs squeezed around her hand, her hips rolling into her own touch. Her buttocks lifted from the bed, and Tsubaki couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to cup the round cheeks, to press her fingers into soft flesh and feel the toned muscle underneath resist._ _

__"Ahh, ahh--!" Noel made no attempt to muffle her cries as she came, and the unbridled joy in Noel's voice made Tsubaki's heart beat hard in her chest. Her whole body ached, and thoughtlessly, she squeezed her thighs together, sending a thrill through her body--a thrill that must only be a faint echo of what Noel was experiencing._ _

__Tsubaki's hand shook against the door. If she pushed it open, Noel would know she'd been watching. But, maybe...maybe Noel wouldn't hate Tsubaki for doing such a thing. She might even have the patience to hear Tsubaki's explanation, and might even find it possible to forgive her..._ _

__The rocking of Noel's hips slowed, then stopped. She let out a long, satisfied sigh, and at the sound something snapped within Tsubaki's mind. Careful not to make a sound, she shut the door. Her first instinct was to run away from the room as fast as she could, but she forced herself to calm down and think about how such an action would look to others. If she ran out of the dorms flushed and agitated, any student who saw her would certainly be worried. Someone would stop and question her, and Tsubaki knew she would not be able to answer them._ _

__Tsubaki stood outside the dorm room until her heart beat evenly, and her breath became steady. Then she picked up her bag and went over all she had to do for the rest of day: tutoring students from history class, a student council meeting, and her own extensive classwork for tomorrow. She did not think about seeing her roommates--seeing Noel--later on in the evening.  
__

Confident that she had composed herself enough to be presentable, Tsubaki walked with measured steps out of the dorm. 

____

***

It was midnight by the time Tsubaki returned to the dorms. When she opened the door this time, she found Makoto already asleep, sprawled out on her bed and her tail twitching back and forth. Noel had fallen asleep at her desk, her head resting on an open book. Her blonde hair was pulled into a sloppy bun; her school uniform had been exchanged for a pair of panda pajamas. The soft light from the desk lamp gilded the line of her eyelashes with gold, a pleasing contrast to her pale skin.

The sight was one that had greeted Tsubaki many nights before. Out of habit, she took a nearby blanket to cover Noel. Tsubaki placed the blanket around Noel's shoulders, as she had done so many times before. But when Tsubaki leaned over to shut off the light, she allowed herself to run her fingers over the warm curve of Noel's neck, stopping where smooth skin met blonde hair. It would be easy, so easy, to continue further, to loosen Noel's hair and let the silken strands slip through her fingers.

Noel moved under Tsubaki's hand. Tsubaki snatched her hand away, blushing at what had just happened. She was being disgusting, watching her friend in her private moments, touching her while she slept and thinking about her like--like some pervert. Tsubaki shut off the light and readied herself for bed, determined to forget all of her disturbing thoughts by morning.

Yet, she found herself awake for hours, remembering how Noel's skin had felt against her fingertips, how her voice had sounded when she came. When Tsubaki finally fell asleep, exhaustion did not keep her from dreaming about Noel squirming at the touch of her hand.


End file.
